Light Travel
Hilbert's eyes fluttered open. For a moment he didn't care about his surroundings, only regaining all previous knowledge prior to his sleep. Fighting Frieza, Goku becoming a Super Saiyan. Those last two shreds of information came to Hilbert at once, opening up the rest of his memory in mere seconds. It was a miraculous thing for the small Saiyan to witness, like he was suddenly opening his eyes to the world. It was then that Hilbert noticed that he did not feel cold like he had on Namek, but did not feel the sweltering heat of a soon-to-be-destroyed planet. It was a kind of comforting in between. And he was not laying on the rough, hard, filthy ground, but in a soft place. He was inside of his Attack ball, the one he had programmed for another journey. The fact that Hilbert had awakened meant that they would soon reach their destination, for Hilbert always awoke early. Hilbert was a small Saiyan, being only three...no, four years old. He had his birthday while he was asleep and hadn't even known. The tiny Saiyan child was unusually bright though, and he was just as smart as any other Saiyan warrior had met. For a three (four, he corrected) year old, Hilbert spoke unusually clear and his bright eyes were full of knowledge. He was most often mistaken with a small five year old. His jet-black hair was very neat and straight and his brown eyes were more friendly than the typical Saiyan's. There was something about Hilbert's build as well, because his small and skinny build wasn't all that weak. The attack ball was large, big enough to fit Nappa comfortably, let alone small Hilbert. Hilbert had plenty of room to configure himself in a more comfortable way. He sat for a moment, staring out at the vast reaches of the galaxy that presented itself to him. It amused the boy, and he watched a comet, a beautiful one with a long shimmering tail as it hurtled past him, and he leaned close enough to get a good long at the sparkling trail it left behind. Hilbert tried several different positions to get comfortable. He scrunched up in a small ball, then relaxed and spread out. He was finally able to find a comfortable position, using some of his spare clothes as a pillow and laying down with his head near the "window" part of it. He was then able to drift off into a peaceful sleep. He would need more of it. There was a long way to go. Meanwhile, Bond lay in his own attack ball, his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, but he was thinking deeply. The young eight year old Saiyan had a lot to think about. Now Goku's becoming a Super Saiyan, that interested him greatly. Bond too, wanted to become one. He knew he was capable of it, but what drove one to Super Saiyan form...that part wasn't exactly the sort of tangible fact he could make out. He glanced at his master control panel, where he could see his other teammates. Hilbert had fallen asleep after a short amount of time spent awake. Pepperoni was meditating, as he had learned from the Namekians that raised him. And Young, Young was sleeping too now. "Wake up." Bond said, speaking to his team and he watched on the panel as Young awoke at the snap of a hand and Hilbert sat up and rubbed his eyes. Before heading for Earth, Bond had planned a stop. "Take a good long look at that." Bond said. "That's what used to be our planet. That's what Frieza did to our people." he said. He took a mere glance at the monitor. Young bowed his head in a melancholy way, Pepperoni rubbed the side of his head in a manner he considered "therapeutic" and Hilbert's nose was almost touching the window as the smallest remaining Saiyan took a look at where he had come from...where his father had come from. Bond looked out the window too, the scene almost reflected in his eyes and the look in his eyes were more emotional than he had ever been. It was a look that read vengeance, a look that read pain, and another that read premonition. One way or another, Bond was going to make sure that he regained what his people had lost. He would find a way to give his people their epic comeback, one way or another. Bond then pressed a button that got them back on the track of Earth and before long, he found himself in a comfortable position, preparing to let sleep take him. He would need it, after all...it was going to be a long journey. Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu